Ojamajo Emi
by Trunksette
Summary: Emily Taylor is an 8 year old who is incredibly paranoid. She is trying to adjust to her family life but things get turned upside down when Emi get's lost and ends up as a witch apprentice! Now she must become a real witch. Pretty witchy Emi-chi!
1. Introducing: Emi

"I'm lost. I'm lost. I'm lost..." A girl with caramel cloloured hair repeated, her eyes welling up with tears. She started to sniffle. "I should have paid attention. Now I don't know where I am" She paced up and down the streets until she was on one with no people. She snapped. The girl collapsed on the street and started bawling.  
Emi was only eight and her family had moved to Japan at the beginning of the school year, so finding her way around was nearly impossible.  
Then something got her attention. A cream coloured cat strolled past her. She wiped a tear from her eye and held out her hand "Here kitty, c'mere. Please?" But all the cat did was hiss at her and continue walking "Wait" The girl got up and started to follow the cat...By now you can tell Emi isn't too bright,  
So she continued to follow that cat. Into a store.  
"Sparkling sky" was what the sign said, but Emi had no time to pay attention as she ran through the door.  
The store was old and empty. Cob webs covered shelves filled trinkets. There were no lights on, so it was very dark. Emi looked around "H-hello!" she called. She spun around and turned her head to every little sound. But then she saw the cat down a hallway, so she followed. Up a flight of stairs, around a corner, there was a door. An old wooden door, it was open enough for the cat to bat it open and slide in. Emi had an eerie feeling but she slowly opened the door. She couldn't believe what she saw.

Wide open space. Sky, grass, trees...But it was different. The sky was a swirl of colours filled with rainbow coloured bubbles. The grass was odd colours, and the trees twisted and turned. Emi stood in the doorway, letting her hyper active brain take it all in. "No way" she half whispered.  
The cat was just as shocked as she was...But it wasn't a cat anymore.  
A tiny person Wearing silvery clothes, her hair was a creamy colour. And she was floating. "You stupid brat!" She screamed. "I thought I lost you! This is perfect! Just perfect!" She began to rant but her expression changed from anger to a mixture of annoyance and pity when she saw Emi starting to cry "Tch, you're just a big baby. Don't follow me! Leave and forget this happened" She flew off into the distance.

...Of course she didn't listen "Wait! Please!" Emi yelled, but she was gone.  
Emi started running; the problem was she started running away from the door. "I need to find someone who can help me"  
She tried to focus on the ground "It'll be OK. It'll be O-" Emi had run into something. She looked up to seem a woman. She was young and had shiny yellow hair, but her face was stricken with horror.

Floating next to the woman was the small person. She pointed a finger at Emi "That's her, Majo-Kiran!" Emi looked at the women. She wore a bright yellow necklace in the shape of a diamond and she was clad in black, and a big, pointy, hat.  
Wait! Black? Pointy hat? Majo! Emi stared her in the eyes "Y-You're a... Her eyes widened "Don't say it!" She pleaded.  
"A witch!"  
She shrieked and lit up. There was a "Spelt" and a pile of green goo lay on the floor. "Majo-Kiran!" 


	2. I'm a witch!

The blob pried herself off the ground and breathed a deep sigh. "This is so unfair..." She complained, though she pretty calm about what was going on.  
"...I've lost it" Emi started hitting the side of her head, trying to laugh. "It's OK, I've just lost my freaking mind" The blob breathed out another sigh "I guess you won't be able to help me...C'mon, Bobo" She huffed and started to drag herself off, Bobo looked at Emi, but then started to follow.

Emi finally stopped laughing awkwardly and looked at Bobo and the blob, who both looked rather sad '...I guess... I did this, didn't I?" Emi thought to herself.  
She stepped forward a bit and gathered the courage to speak. "H-how can I help you...?" She got quieter as the sentance ended, but she was apparently loud enough for the blob to hear her.  
She turned around and smiled warmly "Do you really want to help me? If so, take me back to where you came from"  
Emi was silent, but then she nodded and picked up the blob, which was much more solid then one would of thought.  
"Majo-Kiran! Do you really think this girl has the brain capacity to help us?"  
Bobo asked, folding her arms and pouting as she flew beside the two of them. "We have no other choice" Majo-Kiran said as she shook her head and sighed.

"This is it" Emi stated as they reached the door of the shop. Majo-Kiran hopped out of Emi's hands and went in the door.  
Emi followed her nervously as they went down the stairs. Majo-Kiran looked at Emi who was very nervous looking "What's your name?" Majo-Kiran asked.  
"My-my name?...I-it's Emily, but here they call me Emi"  
Majo-Kiran smiled warmly at the blubbering girl.  
"Here!" Bobo heaved as she dropped a colourful box onto a wooden table.  
"Reach in, stupid!" Bobo said, shouting at Emi, like it was obvious. Emi nodded but still hesitated touching the box.  
She walked over slowly and opened the golden doors, slowly putting her hand in, flinching occasionally, as if something was about to bite her.

When Emi took her hand out she held a circular object with colourful buttons, the middle one with a musical note.  
"Now, just press the middle button and put the uniform on" Majo-Kiran said, reassuringly.  
Emi timidly pressed the button, but she nearly screamed when it raised out of her hand and into the air.  
Music played, lights flashed, and colours swirled. Emi's ADD brain took over and she had no idea what was happening, instead she clapped her hands and watched the rainbow coloured excitement.

When the cheerful song ended the object plopped to the floor,  
Emi shook her head "I-I'm sorry...Was I supposed to... do something?" Emi stammered.  
"Try again you idiot! Pick up the damn tap, and pay attention this time!" Bobo screamed at her.

Emi scrambled to the floor and grabbed the tap.  
She took a deep breath and stared at the tap with determination.  
Emi pressed the button in the middle and watched as the tap turned into a dress and hat..

As it came down, Emi grabbed and and pulled it over her head.  
She stuck her hands out the sleeves and gloves appeared, and boots magicaly appeared on her feet.  
Grabbing and hat that fell from the sky she stuck it on her head.  
"Pretty, witchy, Emi-chi~" She said, suddenly full of cheer.  
"Never say that again" Bobo mumbled. "Oh, c'mon! It was cute." Majo-Kiran replied, while shaking from laughter.

Emi skeptically examined what she was wearing; A sky blue dress that looked like it was made out of flower petals. Gloves that had a pale blue trim and bracelets made out of multi-coloured beads. Blue elf-like boots. And a witch hat.

Emi took her gaze off the uniform and fixed it on Majo-Kiran, and Bobo.  
"So...Am I a witch now?" She asked, sounding a tad scared.  
"I'm afraid you're not one yet, you're only a witch apprentice. To become a witch, you

must pass tests."  
At the mention of tests Emi lost it "Oh no, no. I'm horrible at tests. Having them at school is bad enough as it is." Emi tore off her hat and threw it on the ground, and started shaking her head. "I'm sorry, I'm callin' it quits. There's no way I can do this. I'm bad at everything and-"  
"SHUT UP!" Bobo flew over to Emi's face and pointed a finger at it. "Listen here missy!This whole thing is your fault! I don't care if you have to take those tests 100 times in order to pass. You're doing them! And you'll become a witch!" Emi quickly picked her hat off the ground and placed it back onto her head "Y-yes m'am" She

stuttered.  
"Now! Press Do mi so do on your tap" "Umm..." "Oh, you're worthless" Bobo sighed, flying down to Emi's tap and pressing the correct notes.  
A sream of colours flew out, and a wand appeared. Emi watched as it clattered to the ground.

Emi stared blankly at the stick full of colourful beads on the ground, until she realized she was supposed to pick it up.  
When she finally managed to pick it up off the ground without dropping it, Emi clenched it tightly.  
"Now what?"  
"Cast a spell."  
"How"

Bobo made a twirling motion with her finger. "Now, repeat after me: Papiru Papiru Papiru Piru pii" Bobo turned to look at Emi who was lipping the words, cautious not to forget them.  
Taking a deep breath, Emi blew a strand a hair out of her face, and clutched the want closer to her.  
She spun it in a circle around her, repeating the fairies words "Papiru Papiru Papiru piru pii~ Make me have Rapunzel hair!" Colours swirled around Emi, and suddenly her hair became extremely long.

"Just like I wanted~" Emi smiled as she petted a bundle of soft hair. But then her hand met the other one as the hair disappeared.  
"Aww! No fair." Emi pouted.  
Majo-Kiran, who had been sitting in the background letting Bobo explain, finally spoke.  
"It only lasted a little while because you're still a low level witch. When you pass witch exams, your poron will cast more powerful magic."

Emi nodded, then held the poron above her head. "See yah, but I need to go home now" Bobo and Majo-Kiran looked at each other "Wait, what are you doing?"  
Instead of answering, Emi repeated her spell. "Papiru Papiru Papiru Piru Pii~"  
She stuck her tongue out and winked at the two. "Take me home!"  
Another swirl of colours surrounded Emi as she disappeared.  
"That bothersome witch" They both sighed.

Emi appeared in front of someone else's house.  
She looked up and down the streets and she nearly choked. "Gak!" She was about a block away from her house, and a block the other way was the magic shop.  
Emi pressed the tap on her uniform and it disappeared, stuffing it in her pocket, Emi started running towards her house.  
"I am such an idiot!"


	3. No secrets!

Sitting in a desk, Emi hung her head low as she glided a pencil over a peice of paper. Drawing a furry creature with abnormally large eyes, she slumped in her desk.  
Dark circles rimmed her eye, due to insomnia and being too excited to sleep.  
She closed her eyes and smashed her head against the desk. "Emiiii-taaaan~" Emi heard someone coo.

Emi groaned,Turning her head lazily, her gaze met Kumo.  
A very energetic girl, with black twintails and blue eyes. Kumo tapped Emi on the head playfully "Get your face off the desk, it's time for break" Kumo said, shaking Emi.  
She sighed and got out of her desk "I hate going outside..." She mumbled as she followed the skipping Kumo.

Emi stepped out onto the play ground, breathing in the early late winter air, and made run for the swings. But she was stopped when she felt a chill go up her spine. A weird feeling, like someone was...Following her. Emi turned around to see Tabitha. Tabitha was a girl with pink hair, tan skin, and brown eyes who had a bad habit of following Emi. Tabitha had a big grin plastered on her face as she jumped up and down.

"Hey, Emiiiiii" "Umm...Yeah, Tabi?" Emi was pretty strange herself, but Tabitha was one of the only people who scared her. Beacuse, for reasons unknown, she thought Emi was so cool and followed her around the play ground. If she wasn't a year younger then Emi, she'd probably stalk her in class too.  
"Where were you, yesterday after school? I went to your house, and you weren't there." Tabitha questioned, batting her big, brown eyes.

Emi was frozen "Ummm...uhhhh...Hey look!" Emi pointed off into the distance dramticlaly, and Tabitha quickly turned around to see what it was. It was air. "I don't get it..." Tabitha's words trailed off when she saw Emi had ran of...Again

Emi smacked her head against a beam that was connected to the playground. "What am I thinking? I can't keep secrets!" Emi said to herself as she continued to wack her head against the metal pole. A metalic "Thud" created with each hit.  
"Emily, don't hurt yourself."(A/N Britani is one of the only people who call her by her full first name) Ignoring her words, Emi continued to hit her head "Why, Brit?" Britani , Emi's auburn-haired best friend placed her hand between the pole and Emi's face to prevent further brain damage. She laughed. "What's wrong?"

Emi let herself plop onto the ground, heaving a heavy sigh, she asked Britani a question that was more important then she knew. "Brit, do you believe in magic?"

"Ummm...I guess I beleive... in fairies and stuff. But why ask a question like that, so seriously?" She questioned.  
Emi stood up and grabbed Britani 's shoulders tightly. "We're best friends! So no secrets!" Emi took a hand of Britani 's shoulder and stuffed it into her pocket. She fumbled around for a bit, wondering if she really should be doing this. Holding her breath, Emi yanked her tap out of her pocket and shoved it infront of Brit's face a little too quickly.

Britani fell over backwards and landed on her butt, rubbing her backside Brit shook her head out of a daze. Her eyes began to twinkle when she saw the colourful object her friend held.  
"Oh my god! Emily, it's so cute~ Where did you get it? What does it do? Let me play with it!"

Britani grabbed the tap, obviously thinking it was a cute toy Emi wasn't supposed to bring to school, and started pressing colourful buttons. Notes faintly heard as each was hit.

"Britani !" Emi yelled as she snatched the tap out of the girl's hand. Emi held the tap close to her body, then quickly turned her head both ways a few times. Seeing asTabitha wasn't following her, Emi grabbed Britani 's hand and ran behind some trees near the far part of the empty soccer field.

Emi panted; running wasn't exactly her strong point.  
"What's the big deal?" Brinati asked, still a little confused. She held the tap out infront of Brit.  
"This isn't a toy,"  
"Then what is it?"  
"It's magic."

Britani couldn't help but be skeptical. "Are you for real? It's really magic?" She said in a questioning, but excited tone. Emily nodded silently. "I'll show you what it does" Emi doubled checked to make sure no one was around, took a deep breath, and whispered; "No secrets"

Britani fell backwards as the tap flew into the sky, turning into a uniform of the colour of the summer vesrion.  
Floating down, Emi pulled the dress over her head, stuck out her hands, and pulled on the hat.  
"Pretty witchy, Emi-chi~"

Britani sat for a few seconds with her mouth wide open, trying to process what just happened. When she got up; Britani practically glomped Emi! "Oh my god! That dress it so cute! You're a witch? can I be one too? Let me try!" (A/N repeat much? XD)

Emi rolled and Britani fell off her and into the grass. "After school, I'll take you to meet Majo-Kiran." Emi said happily, though she irritabley attempted to dust grass stains off her aprrentice outfit.

Britani nodded silently as the bell rang.

Sitting in her desk, Emi listened to the teacher as she obnoxiously banged a crayon against her paper.  
"Emily?," Emi heard Britani whisper from behind her.  
"Yeah?"  
"Am I going to become a witch?"  
Emi froze with a look of terror on her face.  
"I-I don't know..." She mumbled, hiding her face from her friend so she was unable to read her emotions.  
I don't know... 


End file.
